Trapped in the Darkness
by Aintzane411
Summary: After a terrible fall while cleaning the mirrors, Wanda isn't perfectly fine. Rated T for swearing in the near future. Just to be safe. Please R&R! ABANDONED


Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, though I do wish it was...

Warning: Rated T for swearing and whatever else I might want to add in the future.

Semi-In-Depth Summary: Wanda has been transferred into Pet's body, obviously. Takes place after The Host. It's Wanda's turn to clean the mirrors, but she has a bad fall. Doc doesn't know if she'll ever wake up...

Okay, that wasn't really in-depth, but whatever... Onwards!

- - -

"I still can't believe we beat them thirteen to two!" My voice soared up the musical scale to a very high pitch. I blushed. It had only been about three weeks since I was inserted into Pet's body, and I was still getting used to the differences. Pet wasn't nearly as strong or resilient. And the high voice was going to take a few weeks to get used to.

Jamie grinned even wider and snickered at my embarrassment. Ian just smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. But no, Mel and Jared had to make a show out of it. They laughed and laughed. This, of course, caused my cheeks to grow even redder.

"Hey, Wanda," I turned towards the familiar voice behind me. Jeb smiled at me. "You got mirror duty today."

I groaned. "Oh, man. This'll be fun." I hadn't tried it in Pet's body yet. It was amazingly simple to clean the mirrors in Mel's body. I heard a snicker beside me and turned to glare at Mel. "Just because you have your body back doesn't mean you can make fun of me!"

I stalked off to get a bucket, washrag, and a scraper. _Mirror duty sucks_, I thought.

- - -

Upon arriving in the West field, I found a ladder already in place under the mirror. I looked up, squinting into the sunlight that still reflected on the dirty sheet of glass. There was all sorts of dust and dirt up there.

"Great," I said quietly. Hooking the bucket around my arm, with the scraper in my hand, I began to climb the ladder.

To be honest, I was always surprised that we had a tall enough ladder. The ceiling had always seemed so tall, even in Mel's tell frame. Although, Ian had said that it was just an illusion from all the sunlight streaming through.

When I reached the top of the ladder, I set the bucket of water, the rag, and the scraper on a small ledge on the very top step. Grumbling under my breath, I dunked the rag in the bucket, then reached up to wash the dirt away.

It wasn't long until my arm began to hurt. I groaned and stretched it out. It was then that I felt a strange sinking sensation. I gasped and looked down to see the ground rushing toward me.

"AAH!!" The scream felt wrong in this high-pitched voice. "HELP ME!!!!"

I'm not quite sure why, but I chose that moment to look at the ladder. I saw a figure dressed all in black sneaking away. I was still staring at him when I heard a sickening thud. The blackness closed in.

- - -

I vaguely remember slipping in and out of consciousness. The only thing that remained constant was the pain. It felt like someone rammed a white-hot piece of metal straight into the base of my head.

Voices drifted in and out of my head.

"_Wanda?! Wanda! Help! Somebody help us!"_

"_Jamie! What happened?"_

"_I don't know! I heard a scream and came here and she was just lying here."_

I tried to tell Ian I was okay, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. I closed my eyes tighter, as a wave of pain hit me.

The next thing I remember is being carefully lifted from the single stretcher Doc owned in the hospital onto a hard cot. After that, though, nothing.

- - -

I'm pretty sure I "woke up" a couple times, if you can call it that. Ian said that all I did was shed silent tears. Sometimes I twitched. I didn't even open my eyes.

Doc didn't know what was wrong with me. He didn't know much about a soul's genetic make-up, so for all he knew, I could be dying.

It wasn't until about three days after the accident that I finally woke up completely. I heard voices close by. Ian and Doc to be exact. They were talking softly.

"Doc, what the hell is wrong with her?" Ian seemed surprisingly angry at the older man.

"I told you, Ian. I. Don't. Know. In case you didn't know, they didn't cover space alien anatomy when I was in medical school." Doc's tone was very bitter. I assumed that Ian had been pestering Doc about me for the past seventy-two hours.

I lifted my hand slightly off the bed to signal them. "I'm fine, guys." My normally ear-splitting voice was barely more than a whisper. Then, as if on cue, a horrible surge of pain hit. I grimaced, and I heard the two men rush to the side of the bed. My hand dropped to my side.

"Wanda?" Ian's voice was extremely loud to my ears.

"Too loud," I whispered.

"Wanda, are you in much pain?" Doc's voice was worried. I nodded. I heard rapid footsteps, first going a few feet away, and then returning. "Open your mouth," he commanded. I obeyed, and felt a minty-tasting square being placed on my tongue. "Close," he said. Again, I complied, knowing it was No-Pain.

"Thanks," I breathed. I let my body relax as the No-Pain kicked in. To my right, I heard Ian shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Wanda," Doc said softly, so as not to hurt my head. "I need you to open your eyes so I can make sure everything is in order." I nodded.

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting bright lights. Instead, I found that nothing had changed.

"Doc." I tried my best to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"I can't see."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I want to know what you thought. Good, bad, neutral, please comment!! Thanks!


End file.
